


I Let You Win

by her_majesty_wears_jeans



Series: Outside the (Ask) Box [3]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poker, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_majesty_wears_jeans/pseuds/her_majesty_wears_jeans
Summary: Nadine and Mike try to play poker.





	I Let You Win

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "I let you win" for Nadine/Mike

On a rare Friday night when neither one of them has had to work late, Nadine finds herself tucked snuggly against the cushions on Mike’s couch, sipping red wine and playing poker.

Well, she’s playing poker; Mike tries to make things “more interesting” by insisting on replacing the pieces of chocolate they’ve humorously used as chips with pennies, or at least on playing a round of strip poker. 

“I’m definitely not going to just laze around your living room in my underwear.”

“I don’t recall you worrying about the dress code in my living room last week.” 

“Mike”, she sighs, “this dress stays on.” _For now._

He’s quiet for a few seconds as Nadine reaches for her glass.

“Even if I dare you?” he asks then, wiggling his brow.

“You _dare_ me? What are you, twelve?” she scoffs good-naturedly.

“Certainly well-hung for a prepubescent teen. You’d know.”

Nadine barely manages not to choke on her Merlot. Mike delivered the line with a straight face but now he’s grinning wickedly at her reaction. Very well, two could play that game. She turns to look at him, shamelessly ogling his crotch before slowly meeting his eyes and making a point of swallowing the almost too big a mouthful of wine. Her display quickly wipes the smirk off his face.

“I believe it’s your turn”, she says innocently, picking up her cards from the table.

He recovers rather quickly, and for a moment they take turns laying down cards in silence. It may be the worst game of poker Nadine’s played in years, what with only two players, and only one of them trying to take it seriously, but she enjoys herself more than she thought she would. She’s certainly not looking to get drunk, although after two generous glasses of wine and a lunch she never had time to eat, she’s finally starting to wind down after the week she’s had. Mike’s sitting opposite her on the floor with his legs stretched under the coffee table and his toes tickling her ankles. It’s quite domestic but admittedly, quite nice.

She’s too preoccupied with studying the cards on the table to realize Mike has managed to maneuver himself so that his feet reach to massage her calves. It’s only after he treks up to her knee and gives the hem of her skirt a tug she turns to look at him.

“What are you doing?”

He smirks. “Nothing. What are _you_ doing?"

He continues to run his feet up and down her legs, and she can’t help but smile at him. “I’m going to call”, she says, snatching a piece of chocolate from the table. 

“If you keep eating our chips, I’m going to have to disqualify you.”

Nadine smiles mischievously, not breaking eye contact as she reaches for another piece theatrically slowly. Mike doesn’t make a move to stop her until she tries to retreat, which is when he springs to action, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down to meet his lips. 

He kisses her with enough force to knock the air out of her lungs, and she lets out a surprised “oomph”. The position is a bit awkward so while Mike brings a hand to the nape of her neck, she leans closer to gain more control, the palm of her hand and her knees pressing against the table for balance.

He, too, is breathless when he pulls back, putting some distance between them. Nadine licks her stinging lips. “What was that for?”

Mike shrugs. “You look good.”

She tries not to laugh as he leans in for a much gentler kiss, snaking his hands up her waist and down her arms, rubbing circles on the inside of her wrist with his thumb, tilting his head back and to the side to give her better access–

He must be joking.

With a swift sweep of her tongue, Nadine has captured Mike’s lower lip between her teeth. She bites down, not hard enough to actually hurt him but enough to give him quite the shock.

He jerks back, mouth open to ask what got into her, but she meets his quizzical gaze with a firm stare and an arched eyebrow, and he freezes. “Seriously, Mike?” she asks in disbelief. “You start making out with me to look at my cards?" 

To emphasize her point, Nadine throws her cards on the table, and Mike remembers why people are sometimes scared of her. He knows her well enough, though, to distinguish when she’s truly angry and when she’s just… exasperated.

He gives her a sheepish grin. “Yes. But you do look beautiful”, Mike says, his confidence wearing off. He’s aware his cockiness sometimes gets on her nerves. Though he enjoys messing with her from time to time, he’d never use her to his advantage. Mike hopes she knows him well enough to tell the difference. The last thing he wanted was to offend her.

He’s beyond relieved when Nadine simply shakes her head and kisses him briefly. “Now, are you going to come here, or do I have to climb over the table to you?”

It takes him a few seconds to process her words. He looks up at her, recognizing the gleam in her eyes. It’s one he’s seen countless times; one he’ll never grow tired of seeing.

Mike doesn’t fight the devilish grin spreading on his face. “I’m not objecting, sweetheart, but I believe we were in the middle of something”, he says, gesturing to the cards spread out on the table.

Nadine rolls her eyes with a smile. “You’ve already seen my hand. I fold.”

His face lights up but his eyes darken. “Well in that case…” he murmurs, getting up from the floor. Much to her surprise, he actually leaps across the table, tackling her to the couch cushions in the process.

“What’s gotten into you tonight?” Nadine chuckles.

Instead of an answer, she’s met with his gaze, the intensity of which makes her shiver. His breath brushes against her cheeks as he brushes a wayward hair out of her face.

“You’re stunning”, he whispers before bringing their lips together. His tongue sweeps against her teeth languidly at first until she adjusts herself underneath him, accidentally pushing against him and causing him to moan into the kiss. He starts making his way down her neck; pressing open-mouthed kisses to her collarbones and sucking on her pulse point. Nadine hums in appreciation.

“I won, by the way.”

She pauses, the corner of her mouth tugging upwards. “Only because I let you”, she teases.

Mike looks almost offended. “In your dreams, woman. I won entirely on my own merits.” He sits up abruptly, motioning towards the cards. “Another round? I’ll prove it.”

Nadine’s not remotely interested in poker anymore. She has something better in mind, something that will leave them both satisfied. She rolls her hips as she tilts her head, looking him under her lashes. “Another round? I don’t even recall having had my first yet.”

Mike’s reaction is immediate as his eyes widen with a soft gasp. He’s already hard against her. “Okay, fine, whatever. You let me win.”


End file.
